Sports cameras can sometimes be operated in water. For example, a scuba diver can use a sports camera to film underwater scenes. Due to ambient constraints, it is difficult for the scuba diver to transfer in real time collected images to others abovewater. Traditionally, a user needs to store underwater images in the camera first, and then transmit the stored images after the user moves out of water. It is inconvenient to the user because the camera may have limited storage space. Therefore, it is advantageous to have an improved method or system that can facilitate instant transmission of underwater images.
The drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be expanded or reduced to help improve the understanding of various embodiments. Similarly, some components and/or operations may be separated into different blocks or combined into a single block for the purposes of discussion of some of the embodiments. Moreover, although specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and described in detail below, one skilled in the art will recognize that modifications, equivalents, and alternatives will fall within the scope of the appended claims.